Battle of the Bands and the Bassists
by notanythingsmartorwitty
Summary: COMPLETE only zack,freddy and katie are left in the band.katie and freddy are sort of dating but when they enter a competition freddy meets a bassist from another band...
1. Faking It

Chapter 1-Faking It

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the "School of Rock" characters (I'd love to own Kevin Clark and Joey Gaydos Jr. though…). Just the plot of this story. You won't get anything, but a bunch of clothes and CD's if you sue me anyway…

Everyone had already graduated high school. They all went their separate ways but Freddy, Katie and Zack stayed together and formed a band of their own. They all had their usual instruments but this time Zack was the vocalist. They asked their parents if they could take a year off to see if anything will happen to their band which they renamed "Confidential" since Dewey and Ned started a new band and asked if they could use "School of Rock" the three didn't mind. If they don't get signed within a year they would stop playing for a while and just continue after college when they can already support themselves.

"No, no, wait. Something's wrong with the beat." Zack said stopping in the middle of the song.

"What's wrong with it? The beat is FINE!" Freddy exclaimed obviously offended.

"Look man, I'm not saying that you can't play because you can. But the beat doesn't go well with the song."

"Can the two of you SHUT UP?! You're giving me a headache…" Katie said rubbing her forehead

"We told you, you shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. You know you can't handle that much alcohol. Now you've got a hangover." Freddy said as he got up to help Katie walk to the couch. They've been sort of dating but it's not official that they're together.

"I remember the first day we met Dewey. When he said he had a hangover. I miss him." Katie said smiling a little. Dewey moved to LA with Ned when they're band got signed. But the three still practice at their apartment.

"Zack I think we've had enough practice for today. Katie needs to rest."

"Fine." Zack said placing his guitar in the case. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Try to get some rest okay, Katie?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Katie said smiling at Zack.

Zack finally left when Katie smirked at Freddy.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Freddy said looking at Katie strangely while rubbing his cheeks to check if he had gunk on them.

"I was faking it."

"Faking what?"

"My headache."  
"What? Why?"

Katie then practically leapt at Freddy and started kissing him.

"Oh." Freddy said in between one of their kisses, smirking just like Katie. "So that's why."

Katie giggled and they spent the hour making out on Dewey's old couch. Not that it was the first time anybody had made out there. Zack once caught Dewey and Ms. Mullins on that couch. And Katie saw Zack and Summer kissing there before, turns out they were drunk, they've been acting awkwardly towards each other since then. The two were so err…"busy" that they didn't notice that Zack had come back.

"Uh…guys?" he said but his friends still hadn't noticed anything "Guys? HEY!"  
"Wha-? OH! Zack!" Katie screamed.

"Huh? Zack!" Freddy said when he saw Zack standing in front of them.

"Let me guess, Katie was faking her headache so you could get rid of me and make out."

"Uh…yeah…" Katie told him.

"I wasn't in on it!" Freddy quickly said.

"Yeah…we should give that thing a name like the make out couch or something I've seen too many people kissing there…"

"You mean like you and Summer?" Freddy said teasing him.

"Shut up jackass!" he said smacking Freddy on the head with magazine. "Anyway I just came back to get my wallet. I think I left it on top of the amp."

He got his wallet and then left. Katie and Freddy smirked at each other once more and went back to what they were doing.

AN- Hehehe…R&R


	2. Pack Your Bags

Chapter 2-Pack Your Bags 

I don't own any of the "School of Rock" characters (I'd love to own Kevin Clark and Joey Gaydos Jr. though…). Just the plot of this story. You won't get anything, but a bunch of clothes and CD's if you sue me anyway…

The following day they all met up to practice again. They were halfway in the song they were playing when Zack stopped playing and singing.

"I almost forgot! While you two were trading saliva yesterday," Katie and Freddy smiled at each other when Zack said this "I found this ad on the street." Zack handed them a flier he got from his guitar case.

"Battle of the Bands? We've been joining contests like this since we were 11 what's so great about this one?" Freddy asked

"Well, if you read the damn thing more carefully you'd probably see that we could get a record deal if we win."

"We could?!" Katie exclaimed in a very excited manner.

"Yeah."

"But the contest is next week. And it's in LA. Wait LA? We can crash at Dewey's and Ned's!"

"Hey you're right. We can find out how their band is doing." Katie said

"So it's settled we're joining this contest." Zack asked.

"Yeah!" Katie said

"Wait, how are we gonna get to LA?" Freddy asked them

"You have a car and you're gonna drive." Zack told him

"What? Why me? You both have cars."

"Please Freddy…for me?" Katie gave him a look that he couldn't say no to. But didn't he find it weird that Katie was really girly at that time?

"Fine. Fine. But I'm only doing this for you." He told her.

"Can you two not be all…sweet when you're around me?!" Zack yelled "It's a little too weird for me!"

"You mean like this?" Katie said and started kissing Freddy.

"Dude! Ugh! I'm leaving…by the way pack your bags, we're leaving tomorrow. See ya."

As soon as Zack was out the door Freddy and Katie were laughing insanely. They always loved annoying one of their friends especially Zack since he was closest to them compared to the other band members. Then Katie got up and said…

"Well I better get back to my apartment and start packing. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" then she gave him a kiss then walked out the door.

"Bye." Freddy yelled before she was out of the apartment. "_Hmm…all alone now. I guess I should go home too._" With that Freddy also left the apartment.

A.N.-Okay I said it'll be more interesting but the writing was awful so…yeah… anyway, please R&R…=p


	3. The Quiet Side of Dewey

Chapter 3- The Quiet Side of Dewey  
  
I don't own any of the "School of Rock" characters (I'd love to own Kevin Clark and Joey Gaydos Jr. though...). Just the plot of this story. You won't get anything, but a bunch of clothes and CD's if you sue me anyway...  
  
The three members of Confidential drove up to Dewey's and Ned's new place. It was a pretty huge house but you can't say that it's a mansion. Uhm...I guess you can say that they belonged to the upper middle class. They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to get the door.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" A familiar voice said. The door swung open. "Zack? Katie? Freddy?" the voice belonged to Dewey Finn. The man who taught them how to rock out, how to let their anger out, and the essence of rock.

"Dewey!" Katie squealed and hugged their "music teacher".

"Come in the three of you, come in." he said beckoning them into the house.

"Ned's not here right now but I think he'll be home later. Judging by your bags I'm guessing you're staying here for a while."

"Yeah," Freddy answered "We're joining another battle of the bands contest and it's being held here in LA."

"So we figured we could crash here for a while." Zack said

"Yeah. Sure. Stay as long as you want." Dewey told them. "When's the audition?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Can we practice here? We have all of our equipment in my van." Freddy asked Dewey.

"Sure I'll help you bring all of your stuff to the music room." They all started walking to the driveway towards Freddy's van.

"Dewey, you're not like yourself." Katie said as they walked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're a lot more...quiet now."

"Yeah man, where did the crazy, spontaneous, Dewey Finn go?" Zack agreed

"Am I really that different?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah." they all said.

"Well I don't know what happened." he said quietly. They made their way back into the house then into the music room. "Maybe it's because after we moved here and got signed I realized I had priorities and turned into Ned."

They laughed a bit at what Dewey had said.

"Well, just plug in your guitars in the amps and just rock out okay. I haven't listened to you guys for so long!"

"Wanna jam with us, Dewey?" Zack asked.

"What the hell? Sure." Dewey put the strap of his guitar on his shoulder plugged it into the amp and started playing the intro to "School of Rock". They just played the whole day and started to get to know each other again.  
  
_"It's amazing how someone can change in just one year but still be the same person." _Zack thought as he played his solo.  
  
A.N.-I think that kinda sucks...anyway R&R...


	4. The Audition

Chapter 4-The Audition

I don't own any of the "School of Rock" characters (I'd love to own Kevin Clark and Joey Gaydos Jr. though…). Just the plot of this story and some characters I made up. You won't get anything, but a bunch of clothes and CD's if you sue me anyway…

buzzzz the alarm clock went off and Freddy rubbed his eyes. He woke up late. Again. It was already past 1 PM when he woke up. The audition was going to start in an hour so he trudged his way to the bathroom of the guest room. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed and went to the kitchen where he saw Katie and Zack eating lunch.

"Where's Dewey?" Freddy asked.

"He had a recording session so he left early for the studio." Katie answered.

"We should go too. Come on, I'll drive." Zack said.

They all went out the driveway and got in Freddy's van. They then started looking for the venue where the audition was being held. It took them a while since Zack and Freddy refused to ask for directions. Finally they got there, just in time.

"I'll sign us up." Katie offered. Then she went to the woman taking the bands' names. When she left Zack turned to Freddy.

"So what's going on between you two?" He asked.

"I dunno…" Freddy quietly answered.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? There must be something!" Zack demanded answers.

"Look Zack, I have no idea! Sometimes I see her just as a friend but there are those times that…I don't know…like she's different."

"Do you like her or something?"

"Weren't you listening?! I DON'T KNOW."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" They both jumped in shock. Katie had come back.

"Nothing." They both said hastily.

"Okay…" She said. "Anyway we're performing after three more bands."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go for a walk first." Freddy announced. He thought about Zack had said. What _was _going on between Katie and him? He was so lost in his thoughts he bumped someone.

"Oh, sorry man…" Not even looking at who he bumped into.

"Man? What is wrong with society? Everyone thinks that only guys like rock…"

"Huh? Oh I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't see who you were." Freddy explained to the mystery girl. "I really don't think that only guys listen to rock. I mean our bassist is a girl."

"Yeah…" She said.

"I'm Freddy by the way, Freddy Jones."

"I'm Karissa Callahan. You here for the auditions?" Karissa asked him.

"Yeah. I'm with Confidential. I'm their drummer."

"Oh, I'm the bassist of Fate Lied to Me." She told him "Anyway I hope you get in the competition. See you around." she said as she turned and left.

"You too." Freddy called after her. "_Wow, she was hot._" he thought. You really can't blame him for saying that. She had deep chocolate-brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin, her hair was long super straight and had a brown color that suited her. She wasn't really tall but Freddy wasn't either. "_But what about Katie?_" he suddenly remembered that he had a "good thing" going with Katie. "_This is too much for me to think about._"

"Hey Freddy! Come on we're up." Katie yelled at him from afar with the smile that made Freddy weak in the knees.

"Yeah. Hold on." He ran towards Katie and when he got there she locked her hands in his and gave a sweet smile to Freddy. After they performed one of their new songs they were informed that they got in the competition. Freddy had to admit he was looking forward to seeing Karissa again. They played after them and got in too. Karissa smiled at Freddy as she got off the stage.

"Know her?" Katie asked.

"Kinda. I literally bumped into her while I was walking." Freddy answered.

"Can you introduce me to her?" Zack quipped in. "She's hot." She said

"Yeah I know!" Freddy said smiling but the smile faded off his face when Katie glared at him.

A.N.-Will Zack ask Karissa out? Will Freddy finally find out what he and Katie are to each other? Will Freddy ask Karissa out instead? Will I stop asking questions? Read on and find out.


	5. Light Questions, Heavy Answers

Chapter 5- Light Questions and Heavy Answers

That night they all returned to Dewey's house. There was still no sign of Ned.

"So, did you guys get in?" Dewey said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah. Can I have some of that?" Freddy said reaching for a slice of pizza and crashing onto the couch.

"That's great." Dewey said still with his mouth filled with pizza.

"Yeah and Freddy met this really hot girl! What was her name again?"

"Karissa Callahan." Katie gritted through her teeth.

"Oh…" Dewey said then turned to Zack and mouthed "what's up with Katie?"

Zack pointed to Freddy with his eyes and Dewey immediately understood. Katie was jealous.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Katie announced as she walked away from the living room.

She locked the door when she got in. She had just lain on her bed when somebody knocked.

"Katie? It's me, Freddy."

She got up, unlocked the door and let Freddy in.

"I need to ask you something." He said

"Yeah? What?" she asked.

"What's…going on…between us?"

"What do you mean?"  
"What am I to you?"

"…" She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. What _did_ Freddy mean to her?

"Freddy…I don't know…" she started, "I mean sometimes I think I like you but sometimes I don't see you as anything more than my best friend. Then there are times that I think...that…" she couldn't finish her sentence for the words that were about to spill from her lips were too strong.

"You think that?" Freddy asked her curiously.

"That I…"

"Yeah?"

"Love you…"

The words crashed down on Freddy like a burning plane. Katie loved him? Did he love her? He didn't know what to say or do. Katie didn't either they just sat their staring at each other the whole night. They didn't speak and hardly moved until someone knocked on the door.

"Katie? Freddy? Dewey asked me to call you. Says he wants to talk to you" Zack called from outside the door. They both got up and walked out together without saying a word.

"What is up with you two?" Dewey started "Are you into each other? Are you just friends? Look, I don't mean to be a nuisance but I want to know what's going on with you both." Neither of them spoke. They just looked at each other. No words were said for almost ten minutes but then Katie spoke.

"I'm in love with Freddy." everyone looked at Katie, as if she had just said that she was from Mars.

"You're what?" Zack said, eyes wide.

"I'm in love with Freddy. I only realized it an hour ago but I guess it's true."

"What do you have to say about this Freddy?" Dewey was starting to sound like a concerned father but nobody had seemed to notice.

"I…don't' know…"

"Let me rephrase the question. Freddy do you love Katie?"

"I guess…I'm not sure…" he said in a very hushed voice. He felt like a criminal being interrogated.

"You're not sure?" Katie was appalled at what he had said. She ran back into her room hot tears streaming down her face, burning her skin, her heart. Freddy wasn't even sure if he loved her… "_Asshole…_" she thought. "_I can't believe he just said that straight out in front me! He's a fucking bastard and he can fry in hell for all I care!_" She said to herself even if she knew she didn't mean it. She just lay on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

A.N.- A little dramatic…I know…hehehe…=p R&R


	6. Getting to Know Karissa

Chapter 6- Getting To Know Karissa

Freddy went for a walk after Katie's "walk-out". He needed to sort things out. Did he love Katie or did he just like her or does he only see her as a friend…"_a friend who is absolutely gorgeous…_" he thought to himself. Then he bumped into someone for the second time that day.

"Second time today Jones."

"Huh? Oh, Karissa. Hey…"

"You look like shit, man…what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Fine." She said. "Anyway I was gonna grab something to eat wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"So tell me about your life Jones."

"Why do you keep calling me Jones?" Freddy asked.

"Just got used to calling people by their last names. Anyway, _Freddy_, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I never really used to play drums until in fifth grade, this guy pretended to be a substitute teacher and got my whole class to start a band."

"Is that the one you're in right now?"

"No, we disbanded after high school. I'm still with two of the members though." he frowned at the thought of Katie.

"Hey?"

"Oh sorry…well I'm done, what about you? what's your story?"

"Well when I was 14 my friends and I started our band." she said as she took a bite from her sandwich. "And it's still my band until now. I grew up with those girls so it's no wonder that we're still together we're practically sisters!"

"How long have you known them?"

"Since the first day of kindergarten."

"Wow."

"We get that a lot."

"You should. Most people don't have friendships that last that long."

"Yeah…I love them to death." She said smiling. "We'd do anything for each other. I remember this one time an ex-boyfriend of mine cheated on me. The day after I found out he came to school with neck brace, apparently my friends beat him up." She laughed and so did Freddy.

"Anything else about you, you'd like to tell me about?"

"Well, we formed the band even if only our guitarists knew how to play. I had no idea how to play the bass!"

"Same thing here! I had no clue on how to play drums but I eventually learned and became really good at it."

"Yeah…" They just kept on talking until the restaurant closed. They exchanged numbers and promised to call each other. Freddy thought that this girl was so amazing. He liked her so much that he forgot about Katie.

A.N.-aww…poor Katie…R&R


	7. The Battle of the Bands

Chapter 7- The Battle of the Bands

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the "School of Rock" characters (I'd love to own Kevin Clark and Joey Gaydos Jr. though…). Just the plot of this story. You won't get anything, but a bunch of clothes and CD's if you sue me anyway…

Katie has not talked to Freddy since that night. This made practicing really hard but they made it through. They were the next band to perform. Just waiting for their cue.

"And that was CD changer." the host said "And now put your hands together for…CONFIDENTIAL!"

They walked out to the stage and started playing. Katie was the one who sang in this song.

"You turned that piece of ice into my heart.

You lifted me and took me out of the dark

You made everything clear when I didn't know what to do

All this time I was just missing…missing you

Just you..." She sang into the mic. This was one of their slower more mellow songs which was perfect for Katie's brooding personality.

They finished the song and left the stage. Karissa went up to Freddy to congratulate him. Katie stomped away when she saw Karissa.

"Is that her? The girl you were talking about?" Karissa asked Freddy.

"Yeah. She's never gonna forgive me. She hasn't said a word to me since that night."

"You should try to explain to her. And tell her how you really feel."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! And while you're at it can you introduce me to your guitarist? I think he's kinda cute." She said eyeing Zack.

"Yeah sure. Hey Zack, come over here!"

"Yeah?" Zack said.

"Karissa Callahan this is Zack Mooneyham. Zack this is Karissa. Karissa, Zack would like to ask you out."

"Dude!" Zack said as he punched Freddy's arm.

"It's true. Oh and Zack, Karissa thinks you're cute."

"Freddy!"

"What?! You told me you thought he was cute. Anyway I gotta go talk to Katie."

Freddy ran towards Katie and grabbed her arm.

"What do you want Freddy?"

"I just want to tell you something."

"What?!"

"I love you."

"Don't give me that shit Fr-. You what?"

Freddy didn't answer he just pulled Katie into his arms and kissed her. Katie kissed him back.


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8- Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the "School of Rock" characters (I'd love to own Kevin Clark and Joey Gaydos Jr. though…). Just the plot of this story. You won't get anything, but a bunch of clothes and CD's if you sue me anyway…

After 2 years…

Freddy Jones stood in front of the mirror examining himself. Then somebody came in. It was Zack.

"Freddy, it's time."

"This is freaking me out so much man. I'm so fucking nervous!"

"Don't worry, it'll be over in an hour or so."

They left the room and Freddy took his position. Soon Katie took her position too.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Freddy and Katie couldn't even hear the priest, they were just looking at each other smiling. They said their vows and soon it was over.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest told Freddy. He lifted Katie's veil and gave her a passionate kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Frederick Jones."

THE END

A.N.-there it is the last chapter. expect more from me! but for now I'm out!


	9. THANK YOUS

THANKS TO:  
  
xobadrhymer03-fixed the problem. it had something to do with the uploading...thanks for the review! =)  
  
iluvmyface-I'll try to write more stories but I've been busy with my band lately so you'll have to wait... =)  
  
WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT STORY! It doesn't have a title yet but...yeah...just watch out for it! =) 


End file.
